Treasure Chest
by epain
Summary: My treasure chest of Ranma fanfiction ideas. I have many ideas for stories that I will probably never write in full length. My full length stories in progress are not included.
1. Secondary Fanfiction

Disclaimer: Ranma½ belongs to Rumiko Takahashi. Sailor Moon belongs to Naoko Takeuchi. Futaba-kun Change belongs to Hiroshi Aro. Harry Potter belongs to JK Rowling. No characters or places in these manga and books belong to me. Neither do any in the movies based on them.

Second Disclaimer: Permanent belongs to Carrotglace (except characters, places and story parts belonging to Rumiko Takahashi or any other person).

Ranma Reborn belongs to Chronos the Cat (except characters, places and story parts belonging to Rumiko Takahashi or any other person).

Genma's Daughter belongs to Deborah Goldsmith (except characters, places and story parts belonging to Rumiko Takahashi or any other person).

The Soul Of A Samurai belongs to Miko2 (except characters, places and story parts belonging to Rumiko Takahashi or any other person).

Eldritch Asylum belongs to obsidian-fox (except characters, places and story parts belonging to Rumiko Takahashi, JK Rowling or any other person).

T-T-T-T-T-T-T

I am not a native speaker of English. If I make a grammar or word choice error correct me please. Spelling errors are also possible but this work is spell-checked (British English – with the exception of the word "movies") and I have better spelling than many native speakers. Pronunciation errors would be much more probable because I have learned English by reading it more than by speaking it.

I have many ideas for stories that I will probably never write in full length. In chapter 1, I present my ideas for Ranma fanfiction based on existing fanfiction. In chapter 2, I present my ideas for Ranma fanfiction that may be inspired or influenced by existing fanfiction but they are based only on Ranma½ or other original fiction. All these ideas are free for any use that isn't against the law or forbidden by a relevant third party.

T-T-T-T-T-T-T

Structure of Ideas based on another fanfiction:

Name (based on this fanfiction by this author)

Type: Story Type

Also inspired by this author (this fanfiction) or this

The Story

T-T-T-T-T-T-T

Story Types:

Divergence – story diverges during the manga

AH – Alternate History – story diverges before the beginning of the manga

AU – Alternate Universe – the background world was always different from the manga

XO – Crossover – crossover with another manga or book

SI – Self Insert – real person (or a character based on the author) in the world of Ranma

T-T-T-T-T-T-T

Ideas based on another fanfiction:

The Curse of Jusenkyo (based on Ranma Reborn by Chronos the Cat)

Type: AH

Also inspired by Carrotglace (Permanent)

15 years before the beginning the Musk lost their Locking Ladle in the springs of Jusenkyo. Since then the springs were permanent. Genma, Ranma and Ryoga have fallen into the springs (as in canon Ranma). Ranma (full time female) saved Ryoga (pig form) and they became friends. Genma (permanent panda) brought Ranma and Ryoga to the Tendous (see Ranma Reborn by Chronos the Cat for details). The engagement is postponed until Ranma finds a cure.

Kuno and the Hentai Horde try to defeat both Akane and Ranma for some time but the Hentai Horde realizes that they have no chance and they give up. Kuno continues with his pursuit of Ranma and Akane. The relationship between Ranma and Akane is not ideal but better than in canon Ranma. Akane doesn't see Ranma as a boy but she might fall in love with girl Ranma. Ryoga can't cut her hair but Akane gets it cut when she gets over her crush on doctor Tofu. Kodachi can't fall in love with Ranma (never male) but her feelings to female Ranma are as in the manga. It is clear from the beginning that Ranma (not Akane) will try to defeat Kodachi in rhythmic gymnastics. Ranma is able to convince Shampoo (after some days of hiding) that he has a Jusenkyo curse and Shampoo returns to China. After some time Shampoo comes again uncursed and with Cologne. The fight with Mousse is as in anime. Cologne has a map of the Unlocking Kettle instead of the Phoenix Pill. Ranma, Ryoga, Genma, Shampoo and Cologne find the Kettle. Ryoga's curse is unlocked but they lose the Kettle before they can unlock the curses of Ranma and Genma.

Genma tries to train Ryoga as his heir and engages him to Akane. Akane becomes violent to Ryoga and friendly to Ranma. Ranma is usually able to defeat Ryoga and Akane accuses Ryoga of always attacking Ranma. Cologne thinks of Ryoga's potential as a husband but she hopes that Ranma's curse can be cured. When Happosai arrives Genma presents him Ryoga as his heir instead of Ranma. The Instant Nanniichuan cures Ryoga for a short time. It has no effect on Ranma and Genma but it turns Akane into a man (this effect is reversed by hot water and cold water can't trigger it again). The meeting with Ukyo is similar to Carrotglace's Permanent but Ukyo decides later that she will marry Ranma and find a boy that could make her pregnant. Akane doesn't want to let Ranma go and makes similar plans. Ranma doesn't like the idea of Akane sleeping with another boy and gets pregnant herself (Ryoga will be the father).

Mousse appears in duck form and all the Amazons return to China to find the Locking Ladle (probably without knowing about Ranma's pregnancy). The life continues without the Amazons, principal Kuno arrives, Tatewaki finds the wishing sword, dates with Ranma and wastes his last wish. The curse of Taro is not locked because he was cursed before the springs became permanent. Ranma is kidnapped by Taro and Akane, Ukyo and Ryoga rescue him. The child of Ranma and Ryoga is born. Nodoka comes and Ranma is called Ranko in her presence.

The Amazons return with the Musk and the Locking Ladle. Ranma, Genma and Ryoga search with Cologne, Mousse and the Musk for the Unlocking Kettle and leave Ranma's child in the hands of Akane and Kasumi. Ryoga tries to use the Ladle to lock himself in human form but that's not possible and he ends locked in pig form. The Musk find the Kettle and unlock Herb's curse but they don't want to unlock Ranma's curse. There is some fighting and it ends with all curses unlocked. The Musk return to China and Ranma, Genma and Ryoga return to the Tendos. Without the Ladle the cursed springs of Jusenkyo return to normal, water temperature controlled curses.

T-T-T-T-T-T-T

The Pigtail of a Daemon (based on The Soul Of A Samurai by Miko2)

Type: AH

Also inspired by Deborah Goldsmith (Genma's Daughter)

Genma had a daughter, not a son. The was no seppuku contract, Genma took his daughter without Nodoka's knowledge. He made a pact with a demon to change Ranma's sex. Ranma was possessed by the demon for more than 10 years. When Ranma fell into the cursed spring, the demon lost control over her because he could only control her male form. But the dragon whisker enabled him to remain in control when Ranma becomes female. Cologne knows the truth but she hasn't done anything yet. Maybe Happosai knows the truth too. Kuno could see a part of the truth but he has his own delusions – he does not realize these facts:

Jusenkyo curses do exist.

"Ranma" didn't change Akane's feelings to Kuno. They were the same before he came.

Ranma wouldn't love Kuno if she were free but she might love somebody else (probably Ryoga).

If Ranma loses the dragon whisker she will be free in her female form.

T-T-T-T-T-T-T

Ranko Kaiou (based on Genma's Daughter by Deborah Goldsmith)

Type: XO, AU

Also inspired by Sailor Moon crossovers

Akane is blonde and her family name is Ten'ou. Ranma's family name is Kaiou and his girl form has blue hair. The story begins as Genma's Daughter but the love between Akane and Ranko is real and Akane becomes interested in motor vehicles. The story ends as canon Sailor Moon with the names Akane and Ranko instead of Haruka and Michiru.

T-T-T-T-T-T-T

Triwizard Tournament (based on Eldritch Asylum by obsidian-fox)

Type: XO, Divergence

Also inspired by Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire

The background story is Eldritch Asylum itself or similar to it: The Ageing Mushrooms are destroyed and Ranma and Ryoga remain 5 years old. When a daemon summoning goes wrong Genma is killed and Ranma is possessed by something. Because of the spirit he becomes insane, loses his memory and lives in an asylum in Britain. Gosunkugi gives Ranma an amulet that seals the spirit possessing him. After that Ranma regains his sanity (but not his memory) and is adopted by the parents of Hermione Granger. Ranma's birth gender is not known (Ranma remembers only that his name is Ranma) and because he is more often female than male the Grangers decide that he will be a girl called Ranma Granger. At school she befriends two girls called Kathryn and Audrey. Because of the spirit sealed in her Ranma is able to do magic and goes to Hogwarts in Hermione's third year there.

This story itself begins in Hermione's fourth year and Ranma's second year. Ranma learns that she could be much more than twelve years old and tries to put her name in the Goblet of Fire. The age line accepts her and she is chosen as the Hogwarts Champion instead of Cedric Diggory. Cho Chang tells Ranma about Zhouquanxiang (called Jusenkyo in Japanese). Ranma dances with Harry at the Yule Ball. A letter from the Jusenkyo guide arrives by owl post that says that a sixteen years old boy called Ranma Saotome was cursed to turn into a woman eight years ago. Ranma thinks that she might have been that boy. Ranma gets somehow the password to the Prefects' bathroom and uses the bathroom with Harry to discover the clue to the second task. She enters the bathroom female but she turns male before undressing and tells Harry that she is probably a boy. Cologne, Shampoo and Mousse visit Hogwarts with a one year old baby girl. Shampoo and Mousse have married less than three years ago and the girl is their first child. The guide has told Cologne about Ranma and she confirms that Ranma Granger is really Ranma Saotome. After the last task Ranma survives the killing curse because of the spirit in her.


	2. Short texts

Disclaimer: Ranma½ belongs to Rumiko Takahashi. Sailor Moon belongs to Naoko Takeuchi. Futaba-kun Change belongs to Hiroshi Aro. Harry Potter belongs to JK Rowling. No characters or places in these manga and books belong to me. Neither do any in the movies based on them.

T-T-T-T-T-T-T

I am not a native speaker of English. If I make a grammar or word choice error correct me please. Spelling errors are also possible but this work is spell-checked (British English – with the exception of the word "movies") and I have better spelling than many native speakers. Pronunciation errors would be much more probable because I have learned English by reading it more than by speaking it.

I have many ideas for stories that I will probably never write in full length. In chapter 1, I have presented my ideas for Ranma fanfiction based on existing fanfiction. In chapter 2 and 3, I will present my ideas for Ranma fanfiction that may be inspired or influenced by existing fanfiction but they are based only on Ranma½ or other original fiction. The shorter story ideas are in this chapter, the more detailed ones will be in chapter 3.

T-T-T-T-T-T-T

Structure of Ideas not based on another fanfiction:

Name

Type: Story Type

Inspired by this author (this fanfiction) or this

The Story

T-T-T-T-T-T-T

Story Types:

Divergence – story diverges during the manga

AH – Alternate History – story diverges before the beginning of the manga

AU – Alternate Universe – the background world was always different from the manga

XO – Crossover – crossover with another manga or book

SI – Self Insert – real person (or a character based on the author) in the world of Ranma

T-T-T-T-T-T-T

Ideas not based on another fanfiction (Senshi Troubles is influenced by existing fanfiction but (unlike story ideas from chapter 1) it doesn't use any existing fanfiction as a background story and it is different enough from existing fanfiction to be included in this chapter; I'm a boy! was my own idea but I have the name Kaneda from a similar fanfiction that I have read later; all the other ideas are completely original):

I'm a boy!

Type: AH

My idea, Kaneda's name inspired by Ron Dow75 (Ranma & Kaneda)

Kaneda Tendo is biologically female and his birth name was Akane but he dresses as a boy, binds his female breasts and acts in all aspects as a male. He is engaged to Ranma: a boy whose sex is determined by water temperature. How will this engagement work?

T-T-T-T-T-T-T

Ranma Shimeru

Type: XO, AU

My idea

Ranma is the son of Genma Saotome and Kahoru Iroka. Genma and Kahoru didn't marry and Kahoru has never told Genma her secret. Kahoru is from the Shimeru clan who change genders when they get excited. Genma knows Kahoru only in her excited form. Her relaxed form is male. Genma and Ranma sign the seppuku pact and leave before Kahoru remembers that she should warn Genma that Ranma will start changing genders. For the first 14 years of his life Ranma seems to be a normal boy but then he starts turning female when excited. He also becomes full time female for a week during every menstruation. Ranma manages to hide it from all of his classmates including Ryoga but there are many sightings of a red-haired girl near the boys school. Genma and Ranma visit Jusenkyo, Genma falls into the Spring of Drowned Panda and Ranma falls into the Spring of Drowned Girl but the curse doesn't turn Ranma into a normal girl. Ranma's cursed form is female when relaxed and male when excited. Jusenkyo curses aren't affected by menstruation but every Shimeru is locked in her/his female form during it and the curse has no visible effect on Ranma when he/she menstruates. Ranma was male at Jusenkyo and the curse changed him into a girl but she became male again while chasing Genma-Panda. Ranma stopped chasing him before meeting Ryoga but Genma didn't stop and the collision of Genma and Ryoga caused Ryoga's fall into the Spring of Drowned Little Black Pig. Ranma has forgiven Genma because the curse makes the gender-changing easier to manage.

T-T-T-T-T-T-T

Senshi Troubles

Type: XO

Inspired by Carrotglace, Ryo-Wolf and others

Luna has big problems: Sailor Moon is afraid of cats, Sailor Mercury is a blackmailing mercenary, Sailor Mars has a dangerous temper, Sailor Jupiter has a big spatula, Sailor Venus is a Chinese bimbo and Tuxedo Kamen is a delusional samurai wannabe.

T-T-T-T-T-T-T

Spring of Drowned Twins

Type: AH

My idea

Ranma's curse was split by the water of the Spring of Drowned Twins. When Ranma is splashed with cold water he becomes two persons – one boy (Ranma) and one girl (Ranko). When one of them is splashed with hot water while touching the other they merge. When they merge, their memories and experience merge too. When they separate, their minds are the same. Genma-panda brings Ranko to the Tendos and Ranma comes while Akane and Ranko are in the bath. Only Genma's curse is mentioned. Ranma is engaged to Akane but only Ranko goes to Furinkan High School and has to deal with Kuno. Ranma and Ranko merge every evening in the bath and separate before going to sleep. Ryoga falls in love with Ranko and not with Akane.

T-T-T-T-T-T-T

Unequal Genders

Type: AU

My idea

How would Ranma's life look like if he lived in a world that is similar to ours but there is the difference that one gender (male or female) has a serious handicap (like not being able to speak, see or eat solid food)?

T-T-T-T-T-T-T

World for Men

Type: AU

My idea

Men live in their own world but they are connected to the world of women by their penis. Jusenkyo exists in both worlds. Women and animals exist only in one world. Men cursed to turn into women or animals from the world of women are fully transported into the world of women by the curse and hot water transports them back. Men cursed to turn into animals from the world of men lose their connection with the world of women and this connection is restored by hot water.

T-T-T-T-T-T-T

World for Women

Type: AU

My idea

When girls are about 12 years old, they get a body in another world (the World of Women) that is internally connected to their old body. At first, it looks like a baby but when they are about twenty, it is fully grown up. Babies are born into the World of Women but they must go to the first world through the genital organs of their mother (or another woman) before they are five years old. If a girl stays in the World of Women, her second body starts developing inside her because there isn't any third world. Boys wouldn't have this problem but many vitamins are missing in local food (women get them from their first body and babies get them from breastfeeding). When Ranma becomes female, his second body appears in the World of Women. When he becomes male, the body disappears and when he becomes female again, it appears in the same place where it disappeared. Ranma meets Nodoka, Akane and Ukyo in this world before meeting them (again) in the first world.


End file.
